


I can stay until the cafe awake

by Asinarc



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, Or a Duel, and they lived happily ever after, dinner invitation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asinarc/pseuds/Asinarc
Summary: 亚瑟邀请伊姆斯出去吃晚餐，伊姆斯以为这是决斗。
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 7





	I can stay until the cafe awake

**我可以等到咖啡店开门再离开**

伊姆斯活动了一下差点脱臼的下颚，完全没有意识到这是诡异事件的开端。世界上还有更奇怪的事，玛雅世界末日，百慕大三角，恐龙灭绝，吧啦吧啦，然后亚瑟告诉他，他刚刚捕获了一只尼斯湖水怪。

“你说啥？”他问，揉了揉耳朵，以防自己出现幻听。

亚瑟站在他面前一步之遥的位置，抱着胳膊，就好像是那个，住在云端的巨人，俯瞰着躺在电脑椅上的伊姆斯。伊姆斯想张开嘴，才发现自己从刚才根本就忘记闭上。

亚瑟捕获了一只尼斯湖水怪，要比正在发生的 ** _这件事_** 的可信度高太多了。

“我说，”亚瑟不耐烦地挥了挥手，左臂在半空中划了个半圆，很可能是为了让伊姆斯看到他的百达翡丽——意思是指时间，“你想不想一起去吃个晚饭。”

“因为，”伊姆斯绞尽脑汁，“你发明了一种崭新的毒药。”

“我不是尤瑟夫。”亚瑟说，“而且，如果我发明了新的毒药，你今天已经喝了两杯从我手里接过去的咖啡了。”

对了，亚瑟今天递给他了两次咖啡。第一次他没有注意。是咖啡自己，“嘭”地一下，凭空出现在他的桌子上。第二次他倒是注意了，因为柯布说，他想要一杯燕麦拿铁。

‘你早上的美式还没动。’亚瑟说。

‘但现在我想喝燕麦拿铁。’柯布说。他就这么瞪着亚瑟，看样子也没有掏出手机点个uber eat的打算。亚瑟瞪了他三秒，伊姆斯真的担心仓库会失火，现在可是罗马的夏天。

地中海气候呵！

亚瑟说：‘好吧。’他放下自己正在整理的资料，走出仓库。等到他再出现的时候，手里拿着五杯咖啡。不仅仅是燕麦拿铁。

“焦糖玛奇朵。”他把伊姆斯那杯——他最爱的，甜得吓人的，他完全不知道亚瑟怎么可能知道他的口味因为他在他们面前只喝美式但他好像又一点不意外的——饮料，放在他面前的桌子上。还有伊姆斯的车钥匙。

伊姆斯完全不知道他什么时候把他的车钥匙拿走的。但就算他就这样把车开走了，一辆帕加尼换一杯星冰乐，好像也挺值当。

亚瑟盯着他，似乎在为伊姆斯的走神而生气。他的表情非常、非常严肃，谁会在邀请别人吃晚餐露出这种表情呢，只有在朝对方扔出白手套的时候才会露出这种表情。他就像是一个伪装成人类的外星人，平日靠机油和咖啡为生，现在在为了学习人类礼仪进行晚餐的步骤。

亚瑟掉头就走。

噢。

伊姆斯真应该管管自己这个毛病，他的嘴巴永远比大脑先行一段马拉松。他不是故意说出口，是天生的缺陷。

“等等！亚瑟！”他冲对方气势汹汹离开的背影喊，画蛇添足，“这不是拒绝！”

亚瑟没回头。

伊姆斯当天晚上也没吃晚餐。万一亚瑟反悔了呢；万一亚瑟在凌晨两点决定爬进伊姆斯的酒店房间，带着两份上好的牛排，为了让伊姆斯——教他人类的礼仪步骤。伊姆斯得做好准备。

* * *

但这不是他把那张纸条扔进碎纸机里再烧掉的理由。

* * *

如果让他辩解，他会说，这是专业举动。任务结束以后，显然应该把所有资料扔进碎纸机再烧掉，谁会注意到其中有一张从笔记本里撕下来的纸条呢。尽管这张纸条被撕得格外整齐，上面只写着一个词：

_晚餐？_

没有人听他的辩解。

没有人听他的辩解，因为伊姆斯一个人被吓坏了。那张纸条上写着 _“晚餐？”_ ，不是 _“喝一杯？”_ ，也不是 _“披萨？”_ 对于他们这行来说，这个词基本上等于决斗。

也有可能不是。但对于亚瑟来说，这个词一定等于决斗。不然呢？难道亚瑟要约他出去吗？这个可能性并非微乎极微，他们有的时候相处得很好——这句话说出来请别不信。

说实话，他们在大多数时候相处得都很好。比如在拉巴特的那次，结束以后他们一起去了个当地的小酒馆。没有人向彼此邀约。他们好像只是对视了一眼，便决定同行。这实际上也很奇怪，因为他们那时理应没有熟稔到这个程度。他们那时候很年轻、很年轻，伊姆斯还不会穿那么多奇形怪状的衬衫，最多也只是购于沃尔玛；亚瑟在故作深沉的时候还有些生涩。伊姆斯第一次见到亚瑟解开衬衫的第二个扣子和嘴唇包住瓶口的样子。他的袖子卷在手肘以上，头发上的发胶没有掉，但让他的头发奇怪地歪到一边，像是爱丽丝梦游仙境里的那只抽烟斗的毛毛虫吐出来的烟雾。伊姆斯觉得有点头晕。

‘你之后有什么安排。’伊姆斯问。

亚瑟的眼神在酒精下显得不那么尖锐，他朝伊姆斯笑，看上去有点傻。伊姆斯悄悄咽了咽口水，他的脸有点躁，为自己在期待的一些东西感到焦灼不安。

‘你不说我差点忘了。’亚瑟说，‘我要去接艾米丽，她十一点的飞机。’

有人告诉过伊姆斯扎破气球时候的声音有多响吗？

‘你真是个糟糕的男朋友。’伊姆斯说。他的头渐渐不晕了，但开始疼，可能因为喝了太多啤酒，‘醉醺醺地开车去接她。’

亚瑟干巴巴地笑了两声。他跳下吧台旁的高椅，拿上搭在椅背上的西装外套，试图把头发梳得整齐一些，可惜没什么用。伊姆斯下意识伸手过来帮他，可能怪罪这里这种热乎乎、干巴巴的气氛，而且他一向身体动得比脑子快，不论是嘴巴还是手。他把亚瑟发硬的头发捋到一边去，又拍了拍。等到他撤开身子时，发现亚瑟似乎僵住了。

伊姆斯不太确定自己是否应该道歉。

亚瑟嘟哝着说：‘我该走了’。他听起来像是结巴了，除了伊姆斯，可能没什么人能发觉。因为伊姆斯是人类微表情观察大师。他能看出来亚瑟也脸红了。这非常吓人。就像什么魔法喷雾一样，能让伊姆斯陷入奇怪的臆想。

亚瑟走出酒吧门，门上的铃铛当当响，淹没在嘈杂里。魔法消失了。伊姆斯又叫了一轮酒。不是啤酒，是劲儿更大的东西。

* * *

伊姆斯这次不会再会错意。

* * *

“你给我写纸条。”他在梦里对亚瑟说，“我最近做了什么吗？我的任务完成得不好？那绝对不可能。”

亚瑟凌厉地看了他一眼。

“我以为你把它扔进了碎纸机，又放了一把火烧掉。”

“这是专业的举动。”伊姆斯辩解。

“闭嘴吧。”亚瑟说，“你得打死我让我赶紧回到现实中。”

他们被逼到一条死胡同，盗潜还差最后一步。

“你先告诉我，我做错了什么让你决定和我决斗。”伊姆斯说，“肯定不是我工作上的问题，那，我新约会的女孩不是你的前女友，对吗？”

“你新约会的女孩？”亚瑟问，看上去有点焦躁。他的手枪已经对准太阳穴了，却没扣下扳机。

潜意识扑过来，伊姆斯帮他开了枪。

* * *

亚瑟没有再问他晚餐（或者决斗）的事，伊姆斯开始怀疑自己是不是会错了意。

* * *

柯布有的时候对待亚瑟的态度就像亚瑟还是一个实习生，而不是业内最优秀的前哨。伊姆斯揣测那可能是一种失落的父爱，就像你见不得你的小孩长大。当然更可能是因为他不能肆无忌惮地因为自己的错误朝亚瑟大吼大叫。

但伊姆斯也会怀念亚瑟还是一个“实习生”的时候。他的面部表情通俗易懂，不像现在是个冰棒。他在犯错误的时候会紧张得险些打翻咖啡，半夜为大家点外卖。伊姆斯说，我要两份套餐。亚瑟说，真的吗？你不会是故意想要骗我请客的钱？他开玩笑的时候露出一个酒窝，工作时间以外他看上去放松了些，伊姆斯猜这是他的头几次任务。

伊姆斯说：‘那我们可以去喝一杯，我请客。’

亚瑟看上去受宠若惊。

‘谢谢你，伊姆斯先生。’他说，‘但我不在工作时喝酒，下次吧。’

* * *

“我得喝一杯。”亚瑟说。

伊姆斯不相信下次，他根本不记得下次。他活在当下，这样能省很多事，不必为了无法履行的诺言感到头重脚轻，大失所望。伊姆斯记得他得说点逗趣话，因为亚瑟——‘不在工作时间喝酒。’

“我请客。”伊姆斯说，但他的血呛在嘴里，这句话说得含糊不清。亚瑟似乎怒火中烧。他的手用力按着伊姆斯肚子上的洞，血弄脏了他昂贵的西装。至于伊姆斯的衬衫，毁了就毁了吧。伊姆斯伤得可能也没有那么重，毕竟还有心思注意到这么多额外细节。

亚瑟说：“你还欠我一顿晚餐。”

所以那是货真价实的晚餐，不是决斗。

亚瑟露出了一个表情，介于狂忿和被逗笑的边界，让他五官扭曲。“我不会在绝对胜算的情况下和人决斗。”他说。他们在等待救援，如果这是一个绝对安全的地方的话。但换而言之，如果这里不够安全，亚瑟可能也不会停下。要么他停下来，是因为伊姆斯快死了。

“闭嘴。”亚瑟说，他看上去气疯了，“操，伊姆斯，和我继续说话。”

人不可能同时做这两件事。

伊姆斯抓着他的手。多明显啊，他或许是个瞎子，说出去砸了自己的招牌。亚瑟的手滑溜溜的，和他想象中的不太一样。他短暂地亲吻亚瑟的下巴，可能这也不叫作亲吻，只是这么把嘴唇贴上去。他太冷了。也许不应该喝那么多星冰乐，或者类似的东西吧。亚瑟一动不动，然后他说：“你要知道，我通常来讲是个传统的人，喜欢按部就班地发展关系。”

伊姆斯无声地笑起来，他知道自己能活下去，不然真是亏大发了。

“别睡着了，伊姆斯先生。”

这个他能勉强做到。


End file.
